


Love Games

by AltruisticDreamer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom!Yang, Bumbleby - Freeform, Couple, F/F, Futanari, Less talking more action, Light Choking, Smut, Top!Blake, also..yang is sterile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltruisticDreamer/pseuds/AltruisticDreamer
Summary: Yang thinks her and Blake are playing the same usual game she loves, but what she doesn't know is that Blake has something else in mind.





	Love Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this one night because I couldn’t fall asleep. I’ve never written anything RWBY related even though I am obsessing over it but I think it’s time I contribute to the fandom in writing form since I’ve only been drawing! Also I found out another friend of mine who does BB art also is into this kind of stuff so it gave me more motivation to write this and if she reads this then hopefully you like it! Also in case you missed it, this involves a futa.  
PS: I haven’t written anything since I graduated college, be gentle with me. Also I’m jumping right in.

They were cuddled up together on the couch, keeping warm solely by the heat of their bodies. Blake especially was rather grateful for how much her girlfriend exuded heat -- she had kicked off the blanket moments ago in favor of getting closer to her. They were sitting side by side when Yang had started the first movie, and now going into the second movie, their positions had changed entirely. Yang was laying down the length of the couch, and Blake had laid on top of her, now facing her and playing with her hair as time went by; Yang was still scrolling past the options on the TV for another movie to watch. However as many options as the TV service provided, she couldn’t find one that peaked both of their interest.

“You know what happens when people can’t find anything to watch, right?” Blake said suggestively, one corner of her lips slightly rising and Yang wondered if she always had such prominent and sharp canines. All Yang could do was roll her eyes and return that devilish smile, raising her right arm and sitting it atop Blake’s lower back. She continued to shift through the categories, and opted with the first movie she saw that was no more than two hours. The blonde figured anything longer than that and they’d fall asleep uncomfortably on the couch for the rest of the night. Blake on the other hand, was feeling restless and only continued to stare at Yang, as if still waiting for a response to her previous instigating remark. Her ears pulled back and she leaned in, pressing her lips into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

Yang brought her prosthetic hand back up and cupped the back of Blake’s head, softly rubbing at the spot there and in between her cat ears. Blake started to nuzzle her neck and emit such a low, pleasant purring sound from within her chest. This was a different kind of purring however, and Yang already could tell them all apart after being together for so long, and this, was the purring for intimacy. Yang shifted her head so that she could speak into her cat ears, “And who said they wanted a movie marathon to the point of exhaustion, again?”

The faunus looked straight into her eyes with a dull expression, “I said I wanted to watch movies until I’m exhausted, I did not specify what or how I’d become exhausted...” This game was one that Yang loved to play so much, mostly because she got to tease her girlfriend to no end and Yang would never admit that she liked the way Blake’s hunger gradually grew the more she denied her of her needs. This was an unspoken game and both of them knew the rules, saying it out loud would ruin the magic. She played hard to get, and Blake loved the chase. Luckily for Yang, both Ruby and Weiss had left for a few days to visit family so she could make her faunus girlfriend wait as much as she wanted to without risking being interrupted.

Blake, as much as she absolutely loved to chase for her meat (literally), had her limits also. With a huff, she pushed herself up in a sitting position and straddled her blonde girlfriend. Her cat ears still pulled back, her eyes narrowed down at her brawler girlfriend’s buttons of her pajama shirt and undid the first two buttons at the top to sneak a peek at the soft skin there. “Can’t I get a kiss first?” The blonde asked, her hands making their way to the other girl’s hips. Her digits caressed the area there before her right hand slipped under the shorts of the faunus; cringing slightly at the cold of her metal fingers against bare skin prompted Blake to grab both her hands and pin them above Yang’s head, “I kiss you when I want to, and now you need to wait.” Blake being so incredibly close to Yang’s face when she said this almost tricked Yang, but as she leaned in for a kiss, Blake pulled back.

“You want me.” Yang bit back, falling back into the couch as she smirked.

Oh, Blake wanted her so bad. But what Yang didn’t know, was that Blake already had another game in mind. For the past few weeks Blake has been wanting to try new things with the blonde, but she always gave in to their old games. Not tonight, not when she has all the time to try something new. Even though right now, she was screaming internally for Yang to screw her senseless. Because earlier that day, when she suggested they both watch movies until the later hours of the night, she really meant to be close and mess around until the inevitable happened. Blake pushed those thoughts away and gave Yang’s hands a push down, a gesture for her to leave them where they were pinned, so that she could have her own hands wander carelessly about her girlfriend’s body. Her hands traveled to Yang’s biceps, giving them a squeeze before she slid them lower, resting them on two plump breasts. Blake was hungry, the way her breathing slowed at the sight of bare skin indicated to Yang that she was already fantasizing about the things that she wanted to do to her already. Yang threw her head back and reveled in the touch of her girlfriend, her hips moving eagerly underneath the other. Blake leaned in, placing several small kisses against the brawler’s exposed collar, gradually and slowly moving north, moving to Yang’s weak spot on her neck. Already Blake could hear irregularities of her lover’s breaths, motivating Blake to keep going. So she went further and sucked on the soft skin there, not stopping until she heard her partner give a slight moan, and that’s when Blake felt the bulge twitch underneath her, between her legs. Yang was already hard and evidently aroused, judging by the small wet spot on her pajama pants. Blake purring intensified, “Let’s see how good of endurance you really have, baby.” The faunus sat up and with a quick movement of her arms, she tossed her tee aside. Braless, as expected since both of them don’t go to bed with them on.

Yang was almost, _almost_ scared as Blake quickly gripped her shoulders tightly and pushed her down further. Her black hair hung loosely over Yang as she stared at her with yellow eyes that stabbed. It wasn’t until she saw Yang gulp that Blake began rolling her hips against Yang. By instinct, Yang grabs onto the waist of the other girl but Blake stops her and pins her hands back to where they were previously. This time however, Blake leans into the other and catches her lips. Her hands never stop gripping onto Yang’s shoulders as she deepens the kiss, muffled only by her girlfriend’s moans. “Blake, please..”

But Blake doesn’t stop. Her movements only become agonizingly slow, but in longer slides. She was not ready to give into the blonde just yet – oh no, she was having far too much fun to give up now. Her tongue traced Yang’s bottom lip and she slowly tugged on it with her teeth. “Tell me what you want.” Is all she said. Out of the two, Blake was the one who talked the dirtiest in bed. Yang was still getting used to it, and even though she did sometimes say dirty things, it was always Blake who ushered her into speaking them. Yang was all about more action after all, but she knew that if she didn’t speak now, Blake would never stop teasing her.

Yang tried to sneak her hands away to get a better feel of the other girl, and to her surprise, Blake let her. They started at her lower stomach, where they lightly brushed her scar, sliding up to feel the taut muscles there, before cupping Blake’s chest into her hands. “I want you. I want you so bad, Blake.” Yang began to move her hips again, creating more friction between them. Her lilac eyes search Blake’s yellow ones for some kind of reaction, but instead Blake bit her lip and slipped one of her hands underneath the band of Yang’s pajama pants. Blake didn’t look at Yang, she knew if she did she would break; she only _looked_ composed as she fought back the heat and aching sensations she felt between her legs. She was always the one to submit first so having the reigns of her lover’s need and pleasure in her own hands was a new experience she was beginning to love. Her hand gripped firmly on the pulsing member but she didn’t keep going. “I need more than that, Yang.” Blake teased, her hand sliding up her dick to feel the wetness that was coating just the tip of it. She pulled down Yang’s pants just enough to free it. “What do you want?” Blake asked again.

Yang closed her eyes and arched her back slightly at the motion of Blake’s hand, her own hands still squeezing her girlfriend's breasts and playing with the hard nipples between her digits. Her mind was racing and her heartbeat was just as ecstatic; normally she would be the one leading in the bedroom, so having herself in a vulnerable and submissive position lit up a new flame inside her. She struggled to speak as Blake's hand began to stroke her quickly only to suddenly stop. Blake was being inconsistent on purpose, but unlike her, Yang didn't like being teased in excess. “I..” Yang managed to get out before groaning. She licked her lips, and tried again , “I need you. Right now, please Blake. I need to feel you.”

At this, Blake lifts herself up a bit, enough to slide her shorts and underwear down and grind herself bare on the cock before her. Yang immediately tensed up, her breath shivering as her hips rose just enough to slide against the wetness that was Blake. The rise and fall of her chest deepened and she bucked her hips, needy to feel more of her girlfriend. Unable to take any more of the faunus' teasing she grabs Blake by the ass and grinds her more roughly against her. Blake no longer resists and instead appears to have given in to the pure pleasure of having her overstimulated clit rubbed against her lover. She moans with an underlying quiver of her purring. The faunus looked down between them; a hot, slippery mess that she was much too proud of, and then finally locked eyes with Yang's. A redness was beginning to tinge her lilac color. Blake leaned down, pressing their chests together so that she could wrap her arms around the blonde's neck. “How badly do you want it?” Blake whispers, not giving Yang a chance to answer right away by pressing a long, sloppy kiss onto her lips. Yang muffled into the kiss, never fully leaving the touch, “You’re driving me crazy, babe.. ride this d—“ was all she managed to get out before Blake slid herself down on her eagerly. The wet sounds and slapping as she bounced her hips up and down was enough to turn Yang over, but she resisted and forced Blake to slow down with her hands still gripping her ass tightly. Although Yang had the most stamina out of them both, it was Blake that was the master of endurance.

“My love, you know that I’m feisty and I prefer it rough. And tonight,” her right hand gripped Yang’s shoulder and her left was placed at the base of her neck, “you come when I let you.” Her movement picked up pace again, and Yang was left at a loss for words and she let herself be fucked (not that she had a choice), her hands finding any part of Blake to grab and regain some kind of control. But she couldn’t, Blake was hungry, savage, so damn sexy in her movements that Yang closed her eyes and flung her head back, managing to still moan through the hand on her neck that she felt was gradually tightening. Or so she thought, because the grip loosened as Blake slowed down, grinding on her shaft, and was it _deep_.

The faunus groaned as Yang's cock hit all the right spots inside her, making it twitch and throb even more in return. But still, she held back and let Blake remain in control, her hands wandering up to fondle the cleavage of her girlfriend again. Yang wasn’t sure if the next set of words she would soon regret but, “I don’t think you have the stamina for this, baby.” She said quietly, but Blake at that smirked and both her hands gripped onto Yang even harder. Her body leaned down, squishing their chests together, lips latching onto the blondes jawline. She was all in – even if it meant enduring the aching and burn in her thighs as she bopped her body onto the other relentlessly. Her fingers tightened around the neck beside her, and Blake didn’t stop looking at Yang as she fucked her to no end. She could tell Yang wouldn’t be able to go on much longer; the blonde was breathing heavily and more irregular than other times. Her lips found Yang's and she slipped her tongue in, tasting every part that she could reach, but the kiss was cut short by Yang’s gasp for air. “Uugh Blake..” Yang shut her eyes tight and her back arched, she had reached her peak. Blake leaned in once more to speak into her ear, never slowing down, “Come for me, Yang. Cum in this pussy.”

Yang fucking lost it. Her eyes still shut, she grabs Blake by the hips and slams her a few times onto her dick before slowing, jerking against her as she came. Blake ground against her with Yang's movement, letting her ride out her orgasm until the end. Hot cum managed to drip down her cock in excess; honestly Blake had worked her up way too much than she ever had before. So it wasn’t to her surprise that Yang just laid there afterwards, speechless and now limp in several ways. Blake didn’t dare get off just yet, she did not prepare accordingly to the mess which was to come, so she just waited, her breathes equally as deep as she regained her composure from the workout. And when she did she smiled, staring lovingly at her girlfriend until Yang spoke, “Dust. I’m dead. What the fuck was that? Ugh... This is going to be super messy.” She laughed, wiping away at the beads of sweat on her forehead, “I’m good for like… a year.”

Both of them giggled at that, and Blake leaned in slowly to plant a soft kiss onto Yang. She ignored the wet mess that they would need to clean up right after so that she could nuzzle and rub cheeks with her lover. “Look. What did I tell you would happen?” Blake motions at the TV with her head.

_Are you still watching?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some inconsistencies, I wrote this in a span of like 4 days during my work breaks, and whenever I had a little bit of time at home. I hope that you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!  
Feel free to leave thoughts/suggestions in a comment!


End file.
